That's me
by The BestChaser
Summary: ÜBERARBEITET! Katie Bell wurde immer als Teil des Weasley Duos angesehen.. Was passiert nun, wenn sie sich von einem kleinen Mädchen in eine junge Frau entwickelt, die Jungs plötzlich warnehmen? Oliver Wood weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht! KBOW
1. Prolog

**1. Prolog**

**Willkommen zu meiner Neufassung von "**_**That's me**_**". Die Story ist jetzt schon etwas älter und ich kann garnicht glauben, dass ich das vor drei oder gar vier Jahren geschrieben habe! So viel ist seither passiert, hoffentlich haben sich auch meine Schriftstellerischen Fähigkeiten etwas verbessert nach all dem Literaturunterricht. Das war auch einer der Gründe, wieso ich mich zu einer Generalüberholung entschlossen habe. Dashier ist soetwas wie mein Baby, obwohl es eigentlich als Vorgeschichte zu meinem größeren Prokekt gedacht war, was ich nie in die Tat umsetzten konnte. Doch gute Nachrichten: dieses ist jetzt in Bearbeitung! Es hat sich jedoch einiges geändert: es gibt zusätzlich einen Prolog, sowie einen Epilog und möglicherweise sogar ein 13. Kapitel!**

**Zum Inhalt: Katie Bells Tochter Laurie ist 17 Jahre alt. Sie weiß wenig über ihre Mutter, die schon früh gestorben ist. Als sie schließlich ihre Tante kennenlernt, hat diese eine große Überraschung für sie: die Briefe und Erinnerungen, die ihre Mutter für sie hinterlassen hat! So erzählt Katie ihrer Tochter, wer sie wirklich ist und vor allem, wie sie ihren Vater traf. KBOW**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören lediglich einige der Personen wie Laurie, Izzy und Charly, die meiner verückten Fantasie entsprungen sind. Der große Rest gehört der großartigen JKR!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Frustriert warf Laurie ihr Buch auf den Boden neben dem Stuhl, in dem sie bis eben gesessen hatte. Wie hätte sie auch bei diesem Lärm sich auch nur im Geringsten auf ihr Buch konzentrieren können? Ihre Tante Emilia mit ihren Kindern war zu Besuch, so wie jedes Jahr, denn ihr Vater und ihre Stiefmutter feierten an diesem Abend das Ende der diesjährigen Quidditch Saison. Dieses Jahr würde es eine besondere Feier werden, denn Puddlemere United hatte es geschafft, den Nations- Cup zu gewinnen. Lauries Vater war dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal Chef Trainer. Es war ein großer Erfolg, nicht nur für das Team, sondern auch für ihren Vater. Der Manager hatte daraufhin beschlossen, ihm einen unbefristeten Dauervertrag anzubieten, den dieser natürlich angenommen hatte. Sie freute sich für ihn, aber im selben Moment stimmte es sie traurig, da es zur Folge hatte, dass sie ihn wieder ein ganzes Jahr nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Mit wachsender Frustration beobachtete sie ihren beiden jüngeren Cousins, die auf ihren Spielzeugbesen von ihrem kleinen Bruder durch den Garten gejagt wurden.

„Könntest du vielleicht damit aufhören?", knurrte sie wütend, nachdem die anfangs überwitzigen Schreie der Kleinen sich langsam aber sicher in pure Furcht verwandelt hatten.

„Wieso? Die beiden gehen dir doch auch auf die Nerven, wieso macht es dir also etwas aus, wenn ich sie von dir abhalte?", entgegnete David provozierend.

„Lass' ihn doch, Schwesterchen, was macht es dir denn schon aus?", mischte sich daraufhin ihr älterer Bruder Vincent ein.

Er warf ihr einen viel sagenden Blick zu und entblößte seine blendend weißen Zähne in einem falschen Lächeln, nachdem sie ihm ein par tötende Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Sie hasste ihren Bruder mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Nie im Leben hätte sie es sich träumen lassen und es kam ihr immer noch schrecklich unnatürlich vor, dieses Wort zu benutzen. Es war so extrem und stark; doch in diesem Fall gab es einfach keinen anderen Ausdruck dafür. Vincent war, im Gegensatz zu ihrem jüngeren Bruder David, ein kompletter Schönling. Groß, breite Schultern, dunkles Haar und pechschwarze Augen. Sein Gesicht war das einer Models in _Witch Weekly_, der die neusten Trends zur Schau stellte. Sie waren im gleichen Alter, und all ihre Klassenkameradinnen schwärmten für ihn. Da sie nur Stiefgeschwister waren, sahen sie sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich. bis auf das dunkle Haar waren sie komplett verschieden, sowohl innerlich als auch vom Wesen her. Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau und sie war beinahe einen Kopf kleiner als er und viele der Schüler in ihrem Jahrgang. Und doch, morgen war ihr Geburtstag. Sie wurde siebzehn – volljährig!

Noch dazu würde sie im Herbst ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts antreten, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Die Wochen, die sie im Sommer zuhause verbringen musste, kamen ihr immer vor wie eine reine Folter. Ihr Vater war meistens unterwegs mit seinem Quidditch Team und kam nur gelegentlich nach Hause. Letzten Sommer hatte sie ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen und diese Ferien hatte sie ihn noch gar nicht gesehen, dabei waren sie schon seit über zwei Wochen zuhause. Mit ihrer Stiefmutter kam sie gelegentlich ganz gut aus, aber sie hatte nie die typische Mutter-Tochter Beziehung mit ihr entwickelt. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte Laurie die Wellen aus Feindseligkeit gespürt, die sie ihr entgegenschickte, aber damals hatte sie diese nicht wirklich verstehen können. Das musste etwas mit der Vergangenheit zu tun haben mussten, woran sie sich leider nicht erinnern konnte. Über ihre Leibliche Mutter wusste sie so gut wie nichts, da ihre Eltern auf fragen ihrerseits immer sehr schweigsam und kurz angebunden reagierten. Auch ihre Tanten, Onkel und Freunde ihre Eltern waren keine große Hilfe, auch wenn sie manchmal den Eindruck machten, als wüssten sie etwas und würden es ihr verschweigen. Das machte sie schrecklich wütend.

Jetzt, genau in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich weit, weit weg zu sein und mit irgendjemandem reden zu können, der mehr wusste. Oft fühlte sie sich hier fehl am Platz. Hogwarts war der einzige Ort, an dem sie sich zuhause fühlte und sie sein konnte, wer sie wirklich war. Das einzige, was man ihr immer erzählte war, dass ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sich während ihrer Schulzeit kennen gelernt hatten und ihre Mutter von Voldemorts Todessern getötet worden war, als sie noch sehr klein gewesen war. Das einzige Foto von ihrer Mutter, das sie besaß, stand in einem alten Bilderrahmen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Es zeigte ein Mädchen von ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren. Sie steckte in einer Hogwarts-Uniform und genau wie Laurie war sie eine Gryffindor gewesen. Ihre Haare waren beinahe weißblond und sie hatten dieselben strahlend blauen Augen. Auch das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war ihr exaktes Ebenbild.

Doch das war schon beinahe alles, was sie von ihrer Mutter wusste. Durch Zufall hatte ihre Freundin Sarah den Namen ihrer Mutter in einer der Vitrinen in Hogwarts entdeckt. Sie hatte im selben Jahr für das Gryffindor Quidditch Team gespielt, in dem dieses nach langen Jahren endlich wieder den Pokal gewonnen hatte. Katie Bell war eine Quidditch Spielerin! Laurie war dem Beispiel ihrer Eltern gefolgt und spielte schon seit dem zweiten Schuljahr in ihrer Hausmannschaft, für Gryffindor. Von ihren Geschwistern war sie die einzige Gryffindor, ihre beiden Brüder gingen nach Ravenclaw. So wie sich ihr Bruder Edward sich manchmal verhielt, wunderte sie dies doch stark.

Genervt seufzend rollte sie mit den Augen und stand auf. Ihre Brüder gingen ihr auf die Nerven, aber es war nun sowieso Zeit sich fertig zu machen, da ihre Stiefmutter in einigen Minuten mit ihren zur Winkelgasse aufbrechen würde, um die Schulsachen besorgen zu gehen. Als se sich gerade abwenden wollte um sich zur Treppen nach oben zu begeben, öffnete sich die Haustüre.

„Hallo? Bin ich noch rechtzeitig gekommen?", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters durch das Haus schallen und sie konnten ihren Ohren beinahe nicht trauen.

„Dad? DAD!", rief sie freudig, all ihr Groll von einem Moment auf den nächsten komplett vergessen und sie rannte den Flur entlang auf ihn zu. Er breitete seine Arme auf und schwang sie durch die Luft.

Als er sie schließlich wieder absetzte, hielt er sie eine Armlänge von sich entfernt, um sie besser betrachten zu können. Sein breites Lächeln wich langsam einem traurigen Gesichtsaudruck, als hätte er plötzlich etwas begriffen und er räusperte sich, seine Freudigkeit en wenig gedämpft.

„Alles in Ordnung, Dad?", fragte Laurie daraufhin besorgt und er warf ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu.

„Natürlich Kleines" entgegnete er, „Alles in bester Ordnung."

Er sagte ihr nicht de komplette Wahrheit; sein Inneres war ein einziges Meer aus Gefühlen. Wie aus dem nichts hatte sich das ruhige Wasser in einen gewaltigen Sturm verbreitet, der ihn beinahe über Bord gestoßen hätte. In dem einen Jahr, in dem er seine Tochter nicht gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich von einem kleinen Mädchen zu einer erwachsenen Frau verwandelt. Einer Frau, die ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen und für einen Moment hätte es ihn beinahe aus der Fassung gebracht, da er beinahe geglaubt hatte, Katie würde vor ihm stehen. Nun schloss er Laurie erneut in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst mein Kleines, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich in Zukunft wieder öfter besuchen kommen werde! Nun, bist du fertig, damit wir zur Winkelgasse aufbrechen können? Ich habe gehört, dass sie heute einen neuen Nimbus vorstellen wollen und ich dachte mir, als Tochter eines Quidditch Trainers, könntest du ein Update vertragen?", meinte er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sie antworte ihm mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen.

Nicht viel später drängte Laurie sich zufrieden lächelnd mit ihrer Familie durch die Menschenmassen auf der engen Einkaufsstraße. Ihr Vater hatte Recht behalten, heute wurde ein neuer Nimbus vorgestellt. Der neue Nimbus 3010. Vor dem kleinen Quidditch Geschäft hatte sich eine kleine Flocke aus Menschen in verschiedenfarbigen Umhängen vor dem Schaufenster versammelt. Sie beobachteten, wie der Verkäufer das neue Model im Fenster aushängte. Sofort drängten sie näher heran, ihre Nachbarn mit den Ellenbogen stoßend und schupsend. Ihr Vater bahnte ihnen den Weg durch das Gedrängel, sodass sie schließlich in die völlige Stille des Ladens eintauchen konnten, der noch völlig leer war.

„Guten Morgen! Wie kann ich ihnen heute behilflich sein?", begrüßte ihn der kurz gewachsene, rundliche Zauberer, welcher der Verkäufer zu sein schien.

„Mr. Bebblin, immer ein Vergnügen! Ich interessiere mich für ihren neuen Nimbus, natürlich.", antworte Oliver.

„Für ihren Sohn oder ihre Tochter?", fragte Mr. Bebblin, als er weiter in den Laden hineinlief.

„Für meine Tochter."

„Oh, was für eine Position spielt ihre Tochter denn?"

„Sie ist Sucher für Gryffindor jetzt schon im sechsten Jahr!"

„Oh wie erfreulich! Nun, da habe ich genau den richtigen Besen für sie, Mr. Wood! Nimbus hat dieses Jahr nicht nur ein neues Model, sondern genau genommen sogar zwei! Da immer mehr Frauen Quidditch spielen, haben die Designer sich entschieden, den neuen Nimbus gleich in zwei Modellen vorzustellen: einem für Männer und einem speziell für Frauen! Lassen sie mich es ihnen vorführen!"

Er führte sie zum hintersten Eck des Ladens. Dort stand eine goldene Truhe, die auf dem Deckel mit dem in gold gefassten Emblem des Nimbus versehen war. Aus ihren tiefen beförderte der Verkäufer einen schlanken, stromlinienförmigen Besen hervor.

„Nimbus hat sich in diesem Model selbst übertroffen, ich würde sogar fast behaupten, er sei besser als der neue Feuerblitz. Feinstes, dunkles Mahagoni und Alpen-Reisig. Dieser Besen ist etwas kürzer, schmaler und wendiger." Ihr Vater nickte.

„Für eine zarte Frauenhand genau das Richtige!" fügte der Mann noch hinzu.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie den Buchladen, ihr Vater schleppte das längliche Paket aus dem Quidditch Laden mit sich. Laurie kramte zufrieden lächelnd nach der Bücherliste, die sie in ihre Umhängetasche gesteckt hatte, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren.

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe oder kann ich deinen Geschwistern und deiner Mutter helfen gehen?", fragte er seine Tochter und beugte sich dabei zu ihr hinab, da sie um einige Zentimeter kleiner war als er.

„Danke Dad, ich komme schon alleine zurecht!" meinte sie und verzogt ihr Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

Was erwartete er? Dass er noch ihre Windeln wechseln musste? Sie war beinahe siebzehn, nicht sieben! Behutsam bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Massen an Schülern und Eltern, die mit Listen unterwegs waren und Bücher aus den Regalen griffen. Gerade hatte sie sich an einer besonders schwerhörigen Mutter mit ihrem Sohn vorbei gequetscht, die sie fünf mal hatte bitten müssen dass sie zur Seite gehen möge, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Es war nicht unüblich hier Freunde zu treffen, also drehte sie sich schon lächelnd um, doch ihr Lächeln verblasste ein wenig, als sie ihr Gegenüber wahrnahm.

Sie hatte diese Frau noch nie gesehen. Ihr langes, schokoladenbraunes Haar hing ihr weit über die Schultern und war von weißen Strähnen durchsetzt. Ihr Gesicht barg ebenfalls leichte Zeichen des Alters, besonders in der Region um die Augen, die von einem strahlenden Blau waren, ähnlich dem Lauras Augen. Diese Augen waren so intensiv, beinahe wie ein Buch. Sie erzählten von viel Freude, aber auch schrecklichem Leid und Bitterkeit; aber sie steckten voller Weisheit und Güte. Laurie schätzte sie auf knapp fünfzig, so wie ihren Vater. Irgendwie kam sie ihr auch bekannt vor, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war woher sie sie kannte und das machte ihr etwas Angst. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass diese mysteriöse Fremde immer noch ihrem Arm fest umschlossen hielt. Laurie sah sie verwirrt und fragend an.

„Kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen?", fragte sie etwas zaghaft.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie diese Frau nur mit jemandem verwechselt. Mit ihrer Tochter, Enkelin, Nichte oder einfach einer Bekannten. Aber sie sagte nichts, obwohl man ihr ansah dass sie etwas sagen wollte. Sie rang nach Worten, schien aber das Sprechen völlig verlernt zu haben.

„Ich...Wie ist dein Name? Wer ist dein Vater?", hörte sie die Stimme der Frau.

Was konnte sie mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollen? Was fiel ihr ein? Schon wieder ein Fan ihres Vaters! Jetzt konnte sie noch nicht einmal mehr in Ruhe ihre Bücher einkaufen gehen! Warum wollte sie all das wissen? Vielleicht war sie ja eine verrückte, eine Fanatikerin, die es auf ihren Vater abgesehen hatte? Aber sie hatte auf den ersten Blick alles andere als verwirrt gewirkt. Laura hätte schwören können, dass diese Frau einer der ruhigsten und zielstrebigsten Menschen war, den sie je getroffen hatte.

„Was geht sie das an? Was wollen sie von mir?", fragte Laura und versuchte sich von ihr loszureißen, während sie panisch den Laden mit den Augen nach ihrem Vater absuchte.

„Ich muss mit dir über sie sprechen!" zornig versuchte sie sich erneut loszureißen „Es geht um deine Mutter! Deine leibliche Mutter."

Laura erstarrte und drehte sich um, sodass sie die Frau eingehend studieren konnte. Ihr mittelbraunes Haar war von einigen silbernen Strähnen durchwirkt und zu einem Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammengefasst. Ihre Stirn und Mundwinkel wiesen deutliche Sorgenfalten auf und Laurie war sich sicher, dass die hagere Frau älter aussah als sie eigentlich war. Doch trotz allem umhüllte sie ein unerklärliches Strahlen und sie war wunderschön, die braunen Augen blitzten hellwach.

„Was...was wollen sie damit bezwecken?", fragte Laurie, doch dann wich ihre Überraschung purer Wut: „Was fällt ihnen ein? Meine Mutter ist tot! Sie ist gestorben, als ich noch sehr klein war. Was machen sie sich jetzt einen Spaß daraus, mich damit zu belasten? Woher wissen sie das überhaupt? Sind sie eine Reporterin?! Von mir erfahren sie nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts!" Lauras Stimme war immer weiter angeschwollen, als sie sich in Rage schrie und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie ihre Eltern auf sie zueilen sehen.

„Was geht hier vor?", ertönte die Stimme ihres Vaters, der hinter der Fremden auftauchte und sie spürte die Hand ihrer Stiefmutter auf ihrer Schulter.

Als ihre Eltern die Fremde erblickten, verstummte ihr Vater jedoch und ihre Stiefmutter erbleichte. Mit leiser, aber fester Stimme fragte daraufhin ihr Vater: „Was willst du hier? Warum tust du das? Du hattest versprochen, sie in Frieden zu lassen und sie nicht damit zu belasten!"

Sie konnte die Flammen des Zorns in den Augen der Fremden auflodern sehen wie eine Explosion. Ein kalter Schauer lief Laura über den Rücken. Die Fremde schien um einige Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein und es kam ihr vor, als würde alle Macht in diesem Raum von ihr aufgesogen.

„Was mir einfällt? Das sollte ich dich fragen! So war es nicht vereinbart! Ich habe meiner Schwester versprochen auf Laura acht zu geben. Wir alle haben den heiligen Eid geschworen, ich ebenso wie ihr! Nie habe ich etwas von euch gehört und Laurie wächst anscheinend völlig ahnungslos auf, ohne irgendetwas zu erfahren. Ihr habt sie ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrer eigenen Geschichte beraubt!"

Laurie war nun vollkommen verwirrt. Wer war diese Frau? Sie schien ihre Mutter wirklich zu kennen...und warum warf sie ihren Eltern vor sie hätten sie ihrer Vergangenheit beraubt? War da mehr an dieser Geschichte ihrer Mutter, was sie ihr vorenthalten hatten? Sie hatte es immer vermutet, aber Fragen nach ihrer Mutter waren immer im Keim erstickt worden und sie hatte es auch nie für wirklich nötig empfunden, da sie nie Teil ihres Lebens gewesen war. Ihre Eltern rangen nach Luft und die Fremde ergriff erneut das Wort.

„Sie ist jetzt schon siebzehn, sie hat ein Recht alles zu erfahren! So war es von vorne herein abgesprochen, falls es euch entfallen ist!"

„Izzy, es tut mir leid, es war nicht meine Absicht...du weißt, wenn ich könnte...", stammelte ihr Vater.

„Genug! Mein Name ist Isabelle! Und mein Vertrauen kannst du vergessen, aber wenn dir das deiner Tochter irgendwo noch am Herzen liegt, kommt ihr am nächsten Wochenende zu mir nach Hause. Du weißt, wo ich wohne. Ich kann jetzt schon die Fragen in ihren Augen sehen und den Schmerz, den ihr ihr verursacht habt. Die nächste Woche wird euch genügend Zeit geben gute Ausreden zu erfinden, wieso ihr euch ihr gegenüber so verhalten habt und am Wochenende wird sie dann all die Antworten auf die Fragen erhalten, die sie hat."

„Einverstanden.", fügte sich ihr Vater zähneknirschend.

Eine Woche später machten sie sich erneut auf den Weg, dieses Mal fuhren sie mit dem Zug. Wenn Laurie sich zuhause je fehl am Platz gefühlt hatte, so war die letzte Woche eine mindestens zehnfache Steigerung dessen gewesen. Beide Eltern waren nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr einen triftigen Grund für ihre Handlungen zu nennen. Sie konnte jeodoch spüren, dass sie zum ersten Mal offen mit ihr waren und sie ihre Handlungen anscheinend bereuten. Allerdings schien es ihnen beinahe peinlich zu sein und Laurie konnte immer noch nicht viel aus ihnen hervorlocken. Sie hatte bis zum Wochenende warten müssen, bis sie zu dieser Isabelle fuhren und diese wenigen Tage waren ihr vorgekommen wie die längsten ihres Lebens.

Als sie an dem kleinen Reihenhaus am Rande Londons ankamen, fragte sie sich, ob sie wohl ihr Mittagessen bei sich behalten konnte, so übel war ihr. Von ihren Eltern hatte sie erfahren, dass diese mysteriöse Fremde ihre Tante war, die ältere Schwester ihrer Mutter. Ihre Mutter war auch nicht so früh gestorben, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte, doch Laura konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern. Vielleicht konnte ihre Tante sie aufklären? Selbst ihr Edward hatte zugegeben, sich an ihre Mutter zu erinnern. Was also war da vorgefallen?

Ihre Tante öffnete ihnen die Tür und geleitete sie in das Wohnzimmer. Überall standen Fotos. Hauptsächlich zeigten sie Pferde, Katzen und anderes Getier. Auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch erkannte sie die einzigen Bilder von Menschen. Sie zeigten drei Mädchen, die offensichtlich miteinander verwandt waren. Zwei waren blond, die älteste dunkelhaarig. Das musste ihre Tante sein! Also war eine dieser blonden Mädchen ihre Mutter?

„Betrachtest du unsere Bilder?", fragte daraufhin ihre Tante, „Warte, ich habe ein besseres Bild von deiner Mutter. Nehmt doch bitte Platz. Ich mache uns schnell einen Tee."

Kurze Zeit später erschien sie mit einem Tablett mit dampfenden Tassen und einem Teller mit Gebäck. Aus einem Schrank holte sie eine kleine Kiste hervor, die eine dünne Staubschicht bedeckte. Die hölzerne Kiste war aus dunkelbraunem, poliertem Holz gefertigt und mit silbernen Ornamenten verziert. Vorsichtig platzierte ihre Tante sie auf dem Tisch neben dem Tee. Langsam und behutsam öffnete sie den Deckel. Laurie fühlte sich wie vor dem öffnen der Schatztruhe Am Ende einer Schatzsuche.

Ihre Tante brachte mehrere kleine Gegenstände zum Vorschein. Darunter war ein kleines Buch, einige Fotos, Pinsel, ein kleines Amulett und weitere Kleinigkeiten.

„Hier" meinte ihre Tante und reichte ihr ein altes Foto, das sie zuvor leicht mit dem Ärmel abgewischt hatte „Das ist deine Mutter. Katherine Elizabeth Bell. Da war sie gerade so alt wie du."

Ehrfürchtig nahm Laurie das Foto entgegen. Es zeigte ein Mädchen, oder eher schon eine junge Frau. Das lange, blonde Haar hing ihr über die Schulter und sie hatte ein sanftes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Und verblüfft musste Laurie feststellen, dass diese Frau ihr beängstigend ähnlich sah, bis auf die blonden Haare vielleicht. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Da musste doch etwas sein! Wie konnte sie so jemanden nur vergessen? Die Liebe, die das Lächeln ausstrahlte... Oh wie wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment, ihre Mutter kennen gelernt zu haben. Gerade stellte sie sich vor, wie sie ihr bei all ihren typischen Mädchen Problemen helfen konnte, woran ihre Stiefmutter kläglich versagte.

„Erzähle mir mehr von ihr, Tante, bitte! Du musst sie doch gut gekannt haben...sie war schließlich deine Schwester!", flehte Laurie.

„Ja. Sie war meine Schwester. Meine kleine Schwester...", murmelte Isabelle und ihre Augen schimmerten einen Augenblick lang feucht. Aus der Kiste kam ein weiterer Gegenstand zum Vorschein. Laurie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es war eine Gläserne, wunderschöne Schale aus purem Kristall, die mit Nebel gefüllt zu sein schien.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie, verwundert wegen den bestürzten Gesichtern ihrer Eltern.

„Das ist ein Denkarium", antworte ihre Tante, da es ihren Eltern die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Und was mache ich damit?", murmelte Laurie verdutzt.

Wie als Antwort auf ihre Frage zog Isabelle einen dicken Stapel Briefe aus der Kiste und legte sie neben das Denkarium. Ohne zu fragen griff Laurie danach und zog den obersten vom Stapel. Verblüfft starrte sie auf den Umschlag.

„Er...da steht das heutige Datum!", rief sie.

„Deine Mutter wusste, dass du es heute lesen würdest. Hier ist ein weiterer Brief. Er war an uns beide gerichtet" sprach Isabelle. Vorsichtig griff Laura nach dem seidenen Papier, das sich in ihren Fingern leicht und fein anfühlte. Als sie zu lesen begann, konnte sie ihr Herz aufgeregt schlagen fühlen. Die Schrift war fein verschnörkelt und elegant, in kostbarer silberner Tinte geschrieben.

_Meine liebste Schwester, meine kleine Laura,_

_So schwer ist mir's ums Herz, wenn ich diese Zeilen schreibe. Laura liegt in ihrem provisorischen Bettchen hier neben mir und ahnt von nichts. Ebenso wie ihr. Mein Eid verbot es mir, euch zu erzählen was geschehen ist.. Was bald geschehen wird. Jetzt, wenn ihr dies lest, ist es nicht mehr relevant. Draußen bereiten sie sich zum Aufbruch vor. Viele werden nicht zurückkehren und ich habe schreckliche Angst, jedoch nicht um mich, sondern um euch. All die Geräusche dort draußen vor dem Zelt jagen mir Schauer über den Rücken, trotzdem muss ich einfach diese Zeilen zu Ende bringen, da ich nicht einfach so verschwinden kann. Es tut mir so Leid und ich fühle mich so elend, es bricht mir fast das Herz. Ich weiß genau, dass ich euch sehr vermissen werde und hoffe, dass ihr es alle heil herausschaffen werdet. Sie werden die Festung nicht mehr lange halten können. Wie du, Laura, bei diesem Lärm noch schlafen kannst, ist mir ein Rätsel. Es fällt mir unheimlich schwer, dich hier zurück zu lassen. Aber ich weiß, dass dein Vater sich gut um dich kümmern wird und auch deiner Stiefmutter habe ich das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie für dich sorgen wird, als wärest du ihre eigene Tochter. Du bist doch erst vier Jahre alt! Du solltest so ein Leid nicht erfahren. Aber ich möchte dass du weißt, dass ich immer bei dir sein und über dich wachen werde, meine Kleine. Wo auch immer du sein wirst. Mit dem Denkarium gebe ich dir einen Teil von mir: meine Seele und Erinnerungen. Sie sind sowohl gut, als schlecht und vielleicht auch erschreckend. Aber ich möchte, dass du von deiner Mutter so viel wie möglich behalten kannst; denn dies ist auch deine Geschichte! Für jede Erinnerung ist auch ein Brief beigelegt. Stelle nur noch sicher, dass du immer einen Besen und wetterfeste Kleidung dabei hast, denn manches Mal wird es unangenehm werden. Das Horn wurde geblasen, es ist Zeit. Passt auf euch auf, denn ihr seid das teuerste was ich besitze!_

_In Liebe auf ewig,_

_deine Schwester und Mum_

_Katie_

Laurie schaute auf. Eine Frage brannte ihr unter den Fingernägeln, die sie sogleich loswerden musste: „Warum steht da Laura? Mein Name ist doch Laurielle!"

„Das stimmt nicht ganz...deine Mutter gab dir den Namen Laura. Warum wir ihn zu Voldemorts Zeiten ändern mussten, ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Anscheinend haben deine Eltern ihn jedoch so übernommen." antwortete Isabelle.

Laurie hielt einen Moment inne, um alles zu verarbeiten. Nach einem Seitenblick auf ihren Vater entschied sich schließlich den Brief an ihn weiter zu reichen. Dieser nahm ihn mit zitternden Händen entgegen. Sie beobachtete die Reaktionen, die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten. Er war ihr Vater, also musste er seine Mutter doch einmal gemocht haben. Oder? Es schien so, das sie ein leichtes, feuchtes Schimmern in seinen Augen sah, als er den Brief senkte.

„Warum hast du uns diese Sachen all die Jahre vorenthalten, wenn du davon wusstest?", fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Ein wütendes Blitzen war in Isabelles Auge zu sehen, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. Sie stand auf und kam näher auf ihn zu, sodass er seinen Blick heben musste, als sie sagte: „Hast du vergessen, was du und deine Frau getan habt? Worauf ihr euch geeinigt habt? _Ihr _habt mir verboten euch je zu kontaktieren! Wäre ich früher gekommen, hätte es Laurie nur Leid und Schmerz gebracht! Doch ich habe meiner Schwester das Versprechen gegeben, ihr diese Gegenstände zu ihrem 17. Lebensjahr auszuhändigen und da konntet selbst ihr mich nicht davon abhalten! Als sie ihr damals das Vergessens-Serum verabreicht hat, hab sie ihr ihre Kindheit und einen Teile ihrer Identität geraubt. Ihr wolltet dass sie ohne das Wissen über die Geschehnisse ihrer ersten Lebensjahre aufwächst! Und dabei wisst ihr selbst kaum etwas darüber!"

„Und du glaubst," mischte sich Lauries Stiefmutter zum ersten Mal ein, „dass es ihr jetzt besser tun wird?"

„Ihr habt unser aller Vertrauen missbraucht! Die einzige Möglichkeit es irgendwie ein bisschen besser zu machen besteht darin, Laurie nun über ihre Mutter aufzuklären. Sie hat das Recht dazu; und ihr nicht das Recht, sie daran zu hindern."

Ihre Stiefmutter wollte sich erneut äußern, doch ihr Vater hob die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er sah plötzlich um einige Jahre gealtert aus. Seine Stimme war schwer und es schien ihm Mühe bereiten zu sprechen.

„Wir werden sie nicht aufhalten. Ich weiß, dass wir uns wohl falsch verhalten haben. Damals hatten wir aber keine andere Möglichkeit, zumindest glaubten wir das. Sie soll nun selbst entscheiden, ob sie ihre Vergangenheit aufrollen will, oder nicht."

„Ich will!", antwortete Laura mit fester Stimme und griff nach dem ersten Brief.

Niemand sagte ein Wort oder versuchte sie daran zu hindern. Ihre Tante beobachtete sie eingehend, ihr Bruder schien von all den Geschehnissen völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Ihre Stiefmutter hatte ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Ihr Vater schien beinahe genauso erwartungsvoll zu sein, wie sie selbst. Doch sie hielt fragend inne.

„Würdet ihr mit mir kommen?", fragte sie unsicher und alle nickten.

„Wir müssten uns alle an den Händen fassen, während Laura mit ihrem Zauberstab die Erinnerung im Denkarium aktiviert. Sie ist die einzige, die Zugriff drauf hat.", meinte Isabelle, als Laurie das Blatt Papier entfaltete.

Es wies genau dieselbe schnörkelige Schrift auf, wie schon der Brief zuvor. Er trug dasselbe Datum:

_22. Januar_

_Meine kleine Laura, Heute bringe ich dich ganz an den Anfang deiner Geschichte. Sie beginnt an genau jenem Ort, an dem du dich jetzt befindest..._

_Mum_

Laura rührte mit ihrem Zauberstab vorsichtig in den Erinnerungen, all die anderen hielten sich aneinander wie bei einem Portschlüssel. Und plötzlich verspürte sie ein ziehen in ihrer Mitte. Eine Sekunde später standen sie in eben denselben Zimmer, jedoch ganze neunzehn Jahre zuvor...

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ich wäre euch sehr sehr dankbar über ein bisschen Feedback! Jetzt ist der Review Button doch schon so schön grün, hi hi.**


	2. Endlich Daheim

**2. Endlich Daheim**

**Willkommen zum 2. Kapitel von „That's me"! **

**Dieses ist jetzt also das erste „richtige" Kapitel, und ich hoffe, es gefällt! Ihr werdet mich jetzt sicher hassen, dass ich Katie „Umbgebracht" habe...aber hey**_**, just wait**_** .**

**Disclaimer: Bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten gehört alles der großartigen JKR**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ein erbarmungsloses, schrillendes Klingeln riss mich aus meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf. Müde öffnete ich erst ein Auge, dann zwei und schaute auf meinen Wecker: es war 9 Uhr morgens. Mit einem gezielten Schlag brachte ich ihn zum Schweigen und drehte mich mit wieder geschlossenen Augen auf die andere Seite. Wer hatte dieses Ding nur angestellt? Es war mitten in den Sommerferien und ich brauchte meinen Schlaf! Mein Vater hatte am vorigen Tag ununterbrochen Quidditch Manöver mit mir einstudiert, sodass jeder Muskel in meinem Körper in Flammen zu stehen schien. Einige Minuten lang lag ich mit geschlossenen Augen da, doch mein Hirn gab keine Ruhe. Mein Wecker war doch sonst nie gestellt…vor allem nicht mitten in den Ferien. Vor dem Fenster zwitscherten noch die Vögel, was für mich ein klares Zeichen war: es war noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen! Auch wenn regelmäßige frühmorgendliche Trainingsessions eigentlich das Gegenteil vermuten ließen, Katie Bell war wohl der größte Morgenmuffel auf diesem Planeten. Wann musste ich denn in den Sommerferien jemals pünktlich aufstehen? Und dann auch noch so verhältnismäßig früh? Das konnte doch nur heißen…OH MERLIN! Sofort war ich hellwach. Hektisch sprang ich aus dem Bett, verhedderte mich dabei in meiner Decke und fiel auf den Boden. Ein perfekter Start in den Morgen. Ich rappelte mich auf und riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick auf meinen Wecker.

Es war bereits 9.30 Uhr! Wenigstens war mein Koffer schon fertig gepackt, denn ich war immer zu spät. Aus Fehlern lernt man, heißt es doch. Deshalb packte ich immer schon am Abend vor der Abfahrt alles fix und fertig und stellte es abfahrtsbereit in den Gang.

„Katsch, allesch oche?", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir.

Als ich mich umdrehte stand meine fünf Jahre ältere Schwester Izzy mit Zahnbürste im Mund im Türrahmen. Ihre halblangen, dunkelbraunen Haare hingen ihr wirr um den Kopf und ihre bernsteinfarbnen Augen schauten mich fragend an. Sie sah auch noch nicht so richtig wach aus.

„Ja ja, mir geht's gut, wieso?", fragte ich etwas gereizt.

„Ach, so wie es sich angehört hat, dachte ich der Schrank wäre umgekippt oder sowas."

„Raus!" schrie ich und warf eines der Kissen nach ihr, das mit mir auf dem Boden gelandet war und sie verschwand lachend aus dem Türrahmen. Jetzt musste ich mich beeilen. Flüchtig überprüfte ich schnell alles und zog mich an. Dann fiel es mir auf: Wo war meine Katze? Wie verrückt durchsuchte ich den ersten Stock auf allen seinen Lieblingsschlafplätzen, faul wie er nun mal war, aber ich fand ihn nirgends.

„Mum!" rief ich und polterte die Treppe herunter, während ich in den Arm meiner grauen Weste schlüpfte.

Es war eine polierte Holztreppe, die in einem Bogen nach unten führte. In meiner Schusseligkeit übersah ich die Schnur, die meine kleine Schwester zwischen dem Treppenabschluss und der Wand gespannt hatte und fiel, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen, der Länge nach hin.

„CHARLOTTE!", brüllte ich und rieb mir mein schmerzendes Knie.

Kichernd kam sie aus dem Gang geschlichen, der zur Küche führte. Sie hatte noch ihr hellblaues Nachthemd an und lief barfüßig durchs Haus. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten und sie lachte noch mehr, als sie die kaputte Schnur sah. „Haha, Katsies, du bist voll rein gelaufen!", quietschte sie und kugelte sich vor Lachen.

„Danke für die Info, das hätte ich jetzt nicht selber gemerkt", antworte ich und funkelte sie böse an. Ich mochte sie ja, aber manchmal konnten einem 6-jährige wahnsinnig auf die Nerven gehen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Mum, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat „Charly, das war nicht lieb, was du gemacht hast! Du sollst deine Schwestern nicht immer ärgern!"

„Kleiner Diktator" murmelte ich.

Mum schaute mich böse an und wandte sich dann wieder an Charly:„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich anziehen, marsch nach oben! In 10 Minuten komme ich hoch und dann bist du fertig, damit ich dir die Haare kämmen kann. Los!" Sie schob sie zur Treppe und murrend ging die Kleine nach oben.

„Also, was wolltest du jetzt von mir?", fragte sie und blies sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die aus ihrem Knoten gerutscht war.

„Ich, äh, meine Katze...!"

„Schau mal da vorne auf dem Sofa nach", meinte sie, deutete hinter mich und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich drehte mich um und wirklich, da lag meine Katze behaglich schnurrend auf einem der großen Sofakissen. In diesem Moment hätte ich ihn umbringen können.

Ich ging an meinen Koffern vorbei in die Küche. Dort saßen schon mein Dad und Izzy beim Frühstück. Dad las Zeitung und trank wie immer einen schwarzen Kaffe ohne Zucker und aß seinen Toast mit Rührei. Ich setzte mich neben sie, griff ebenfalls nach einem Croissant und machte mir einen Milchkaffee, allerdings mit mehr Milch als Kaffee. Kurze Zeit später kam Mum mit Charly in die Küche. Sie sah niedlich aus. Ihre weißblonden Löckchen waren gebändigt und ihr Pony zu einem kleinen Zöpfen geflochten, das von einem Schleifchen zusammengehalten wurde. Es war ja schließlich ihr erster Schultag, also wurde sie fein gemacht. Nach einer Ewigkeit dachte einmal jemand daran, auf die Uhr zu schauen. Danach wurde es hektisch.

Schnell rannte ich noch einmal ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen. Dasselbe dreizehnjährige Mädchen starrte mich aus dem Spiegel an, dass ich auch noch vor den Sommerferien gewesen war. Ich war noch immer die kleine, dünne Katie Bell mit den langen blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Langweilig. Warum konnte ich nicht grüne Augen haben, und braune Haare? Ich war vielleicht nicht die Hässlichste, aber ich kam mir so einfach vor, was bei einer hübschen Schwester wie Izzy auch nicht verwunderlich war. Schnell band ich mir die Haare hoch und ging vor die Tür. Draußen stellten wir uns alle für das obligatorische ‚Erster-Schultag'-Foto auf. Nur Dad fehlte.

„Habt ihr alles? Emily, hast du deine Tasche? Charly, dein Rucksack? Katie, dein Dad hat deine Sachen schon ins Auto gebracht…à propos, wo ist er denn?" fragte Mum gestresst. Sie tat mir oft leid, weil sie mit uns so viel zu tun hatte.

„Wo ist jetzt wieder euer Dad abgeblieben, er muss doch das Foto machen. WILLIAM!" brüllte sie.

„Ich komme gleich Aimée, nur die Ruhe!" kam die Antwort aus dem Haus.

Dad war von der Sorte Mann, die sich immer viel Zeit für alles lässt. manchmal konnte man meinen, dass er nicht wusste, was ‚sich beeilen' hieß. Wenn man dann auch noch, unter Zeitdruck, drängte, erlangte man normalerweise gerade das Gegenteil. So etwas konnte einen rasend machen (A/N: Spreche aus Erfahrung...). Nachdem mein Vater endlich die Fotos geschossen hatte, stiegen wir alle in den schwarzen Dienstwagen des Ministeriums und waren endlich auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Dort setzten sie mich als erstes ab, dann fuhren sie weiter zu Charlys Schule. Schließlich würden dann auch die beiden (verspätet) zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz ankommen. Nachdem Dad seine Kariere als Quidditch-Spieler an den Nagel gehängt hatte, hatte er angefangen im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten unter Ludo Bagman zu arbeiten. Mum war Ärztin im 's. Endlich auf der Autobahn angekommen wurden wir von den vielen Autos ausgebremst, was uns erneut kostbare Zeit raubte. Dabei war es schon fast viertel vor 11!

„Ok, alles festhalten!" sagte Dad und drückte auf einen Knopf neben dem Lenkrad. Der Wagen beschleunigte und alle anderen Autos sprangen aus dem Weg, ähnlich wie beim _Fahrenden Ritter_. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit rasten wir über die Straße in Richtung _King's Cross_.

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielten wir perfekt in einer kleinen Parklücke am Hauptportal des Bahnhofs. Dad lud mir meinen Koffer auf einen Gepäckwagen und ich schlang mir meine Tasche, die ich mit in den Zug nahm, um die Schulter. Darin befanden sich solch wichtige Utensilien wie etwas Geld, ein Buch, mein ipod (A/N: Ich weiß, die funktionieren in Hogwarts eigentlich nicht. Ist eben verhext!), sowie meine Schuluniform für später und etwas zu trinken. Meine ganze Familie rannte mit mir zusammen auf den Bahnsteig, der zu Gleis 9 ¾ führte. Es war bereits fünf vor 11, der Zug würde jede Minute abfahren. Vor der Barriere angekommen verabschiedeten sie mich. ch umarmte jeden Einzelnen, steckte die üblichen Ermahnungen und Glückwünsche ein und ertrug Izzys übliche Hänseleien. Mum küsste mich rechts und links auf die Wange. Nur Charly machte eine Szene. Sie fing an zu heulen und hängte sich an mein Bein.

„Du darfst nicht gehen Katsies!" schluchzte sie.

„Honey, ich muss aber! Hör zu, ich hab' leider keine Zeit mehr, ich muss jetzt gehen. Du kennst das doch, ich gehe jetzt nicht zum ersten Mal! Und wir sehen uns bald wieder, zu Weihnachten komme ich Heim, versprochen. Außerdem ist Izzy ja da."

„Aber die ist immer so gemein zu mir!"

„Charly, sei kein Baby, bitte! Sie ist nicht gemein zu dir und wenn doch, kannst du mir einen Brief schreiben und ich schimpfe dann ganz doll mit ihr, ok?"

Sie nickte und lächelte ein bisschen: „Ja, das mache ich!"

„Schön. Hör mal, ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten!"

Jetzt musste ich nur noch durch die Barriere. Leider hegte ich nicht nur eine große Abneigung gegen sie, oh nein, ich HASSTE sie. Mit meinem Verstand kam ich einfach nicht gegen meinen Instinkt an. Und dieser sagte mir eben, dass man nicht gegen Wände rennt. Egal, ob sie durchlässig waren, oder nicht. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit, um über so etwas nachzudenken. Mit geschlossenen Augen rannte ich auf sie zu. Wenn mir jetzt jemand in den Weg käme, würde er hoffnungslos und ohne Erbarmen von der Wucht des Aufpralls nieder gemetzelt. Merlin sei dank hatte keiner die Idee, meinen Weg zu kreuzen und als ich die Augen öffnete, stand ich auf Gleis 9¾.

Die rote Lock am Kopf des Zuges war beinahe ganz von dem Rauch verhüllt, der aus dem Schornstein quoll. In wenigen Minuten würde der Zug abfahren und gerade, als ich meinen Koffer am Gepäckwagen abgegeben hatte und mit einem Fuß auf dem Trittbrett stand, mit meiner Tasche über der Schulter und der Katze im Arm, ertönte ein schriller Pfiff. In den Gängen war reger Betrieb und auch die anderen Nachzügler suchten noch nach einem freien Abteil. Ich hingegen suchte ein ganz bestimmtes, bereits besetztes Abteil, welches meine Freunde reserviert hatten.

Ich musste nicht an jedem Abteil klopfen und hinein gehen, sondern ich suchte unser Zeichen: ein rot und golden gestreiftes Tuch, dass am Griff der Abteiltür festgemacht war. Erfunden hatten wir das auf der Rückfahrt nach den Weihnachtsferien unseres ersten Schuljahres, als ich - wie immer zu spät - alle Abteile abgesucht hatte und auf Marcus Flint und die anderen Slytherins gestoßen war. Es war eines der prägendsten Erlebnisse meines Lebens gewesen, im negativen Sinne. Dank des Tuches fand ich unser Abteil jedoch schnell; es war im mittleren Teil des Zuges. Aber selbst, wenn das Tuch heute nicht da gewesen wäre, ich hätte unser Abteil in jedem Fall sofort erkannt. Nach dem Lärm zu urteilen, der von dort nach außen bis in den hintersten Winkel des Zuges drang, konnte es nur unseres sein. Lautes Lachen, Kreischen und Schreien – typisch!

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht öffnete ich langsam die Abteiltür und steckte meinen Kopf hinein. Innen bot sich mir ein herrliches Bild: Zwei rothaarige, schlaksige Zwillinge mit Sommersprossen und einem unheilvollen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht standen auf den Sitzen und zogen an zerrten mit jemanden um etwas um die Wette – Fred und George Weasley. Am anderen Ende des Objektes befand sich Angelina Johnson, ein etwas älteres Mädchen mit moccafarbener Haut und langen Rasta-Zöpfen. Im Abteil befanden sich noch zwei weitere Mädchen. Eine von ihnen war pakistanischer Herkunft, wie die Zwillinge in meinem Alter und hatte mittellanges, beinahe schwarzes Haar – Alicia Spinett. Das andere, ebenfalls dunkelhaarige Mädchen hatte ein ähnliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wie ihr Bruder es immer tat, wenn er uns morgens zum Quidditch Training aus dem Turm jagte. Leanne Wood war meine beste Freundin und gleichsam die kleine Schwester unseres Team Kapitäns Oliver Wood.

Als ich herein kam kugelte sie sich gerade vor Lachen auf einem der Sitze, während Lee Jordan, ein dritter Junge mit Dreads, dessen Hautfarbe um einiges dunkler war als Angelinas, mit einem Karton auf dem Schoß auf dem Sitz saß. Er war damit beschäftigt die Zwillinge an zu feuern und jede ihrer Bewegungen zu kommentieren. Sie schienen mich im Eifer des Gefechts nicht zu bemerken und amüsiert beobachtete ich die Szene vor mir, bis ich mich nicht mehr halten konnte. Ich musste laut loslachen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit das erste Mal auf mich lenkte.

„KATIE!", schrie Leanne und sprang auf, auch Alicia eilte sofort auf mich zu. Ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich in einer großen Gruppenumarmung wieder.

„Hey…Hi…Leute…ich…kann…nicht…atmen…!", würgte ich hervor.

Sofort ließen mich alle los und wir verteilten uns über die Sitze im Abteil. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass das Etwas, um das sich Angelina und die Zwillinge gestritten hatten, Angelinas Tasche war. „Was ist denn so besonderes an deiner Tasche, Ange?", fragte ich das ein Jahr ältere Mädchen.

„Da ist mein neuer Zauberstab drin. Und die zwei hier konnten es nicht lassen, ihn anschauen zu müssen. Er wäre dabei fast kaputt gegangen, so wie der Letzte", sie schoss einen bösen Blick in Richtung der beiden, doch die grinsten nur.

„Ihr brütet doch irgendwas aus!", meinte Alicia skeptisch.

„Wir? Nein, wieso? Wie kommst du 'drauf?", fragte George und blinzelte unschuldig.

„Hey, Leute, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen euch zu erzählen!", meldete sich in diesem Moment Lee zu Wort, „Ich habe dieses Jahr ein Tier mitgebracht."

„Wirklich? Was für eines denn? Doch wohl bitte keine Kröte!", sagte Leanne und wir fingen alle an zu lachen.

„Nein, etwas viel Besseres, mein Dad hat sie mir geschenkt, nachdem er zuhause bei Grandpa in Jamaika war. Wollt ihr sie wirklich sehen?"

„Natürlich! Was ist sie denn nun für ein Tier? Und wie heißt sie?", fragte Alicia.

Lee holte den Karton von der Ablage über sich herunter, wo er ihn einen Moment zuvor platziert hatte. Er war ungefähr so groß wie ein Schuhkarton und hatte mehrere Luftlöcher im Deckel. Was, bei Merlins Barte, war da drin? Doch da fiel mir ein, dass das Tier ja Lee Jorden gehörte, dem besten Freund und Seelenverwandten der berühmten Chaos Zwillinge. Plötzlich wollte ich den Inhalt gar nicht mehr so unbedingt wissen.

„Sie heißt Agatha. Und bitte nicht zu laut, Mädels, das mag sie nämlich überhaupt nicht!"

Er hob den Deckel ein bisschen an und ein großes, schwarzes, behaartes Bein kam zum Vorschein. Alicia schrie laut auf, Leanne hielt sich die Augen zu und auch Angelina stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Ich hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und war entsetzt. Nicht, dass ich mich wahnsinnig vor Spinnen geekelt hätte. Ich war kein Fan, ganz bestimmt nicht. Trotzdem: Wer sich vor _Agatha_ nicht geekelt hätte, wäre eindeutig krank. Oder war einer der Weasley Zwillinge.

„Cool! Lee, ist es das, was ich denke?", fragte Fred aufgeregt.

„Wenn du denkst, dass das eine magisch vergrößerte Vogelspinne ist, dann…ja!", antwortete Lee bis über beide Ohren grinsend.

„Merlin, das müssen wir Ron zeigen, der macht sich vor Angst in die Hose!", rief George.

„Ja, suchen wir ihn. Kommt!" rief Fred und schon waren sie verschwunden, um den jüngsten Weasley Spross zu suchen und ihm wohl den Schock seines Lebens zu bereiten. Auch Angelina machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freundinnen aus Ravenclaw, sodass nur Alicia, Leanne und ich zurückblieben. Wir atmeten tief durch; erleichtert, dass die Jungs verschwunden waren und konnten uns endlich dem interessanten Teil der Zugfahrt zuwenden: Klatsch und Tratsch!

„Wie war eigentlich dein Sommer, Katie? Du musst unbedingt alles über Südfrankreich erzählen, ja? Das hat sich toll angehört in deinen Briefen!" fragte Alicia rechts neben mir.

„Es war herrlich, wirklich herrlich."

„Aha...und was war da mit dem netten Franzosen? Wie hieß er noch? Luc?" wollte Leanne wissen.

Ich grinste und wurde rot im Gesicht. „Das erzähle ich euch heute Abend im Schlafsaal, ok? Damit die anderen es auch alle hören können. Und du weißt nie, wann die Jungs wieder rein kommen! Dann kannst du mir auch die Sache mit Irland erzählen…mit allen Details!"

Wir setzten uns gemütlicher hin und streckten unsere Füße auf den Sitz gegenüber aus. Luga sprang von meinem Schoss und rollte sich zwischen meinen Füßen zu einer Fellkugel zusammen. Nach einer Weile klopfte es an der Tür und die nette alte Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten steckte ihren Kopf hinein. Wir kauften uns jeder etwas und teilten es untereinander auf. Danach beschäftigte sich wieder jeder mit sich selbst. Ich holte mein Buch hervor und Alicia blätterte in der neusten Ausgabe von _Witch Weekly_ (‚Hexenwoche'), während Leanne in ihr Tagebuch schrieb. Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich, wie meine Lieder immer schwerer wurden und ich konnte sie fast nicht mehr offen halten. Gerade in dem Moment, als ich glaubte, gleich einzuschlafen, klopfte es wieder an der Abteiltür.

„Ja, Bitte?", hörte ich Alicia murmeln und die Tür wurde leise aufgeschoben. Im Türrahmen stand ein großer, gut aussehender Junge mit kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haaren und schokoladenbraunen Augen mit einem sexy Lächeln auf den Lippen– Oliver Wood.

„Hey…ich…wollte noch etwas mit euch besprechen…", sagte er und betrat das Abteil. Alicia rutschte ein bisschen zur Seite und er setzte sich zwischen uns. Ich setzte mich auf und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Hey Wood, wie waren die Ferien?" fragte Alicia ihren guten Freund.

„Gut, danke, Lish."

„Was gibt's denn, Brüderchen?", fragte Leanne grinsend, doch er verzog nur das Gesicht und wandte sich an Alicia und mich.

„Ihr wisst, dieses Jahr haben wir ein paar Veränderung im Team. Ramsey und Sherwin sind nicht mehr da und das heißt, wir brauchen einen neuen Sucher und einen Jäger. Keiner aus dem Reserveteam wäre passend als Sucher, also müssen wir Tryouts veranstalten.", er machte eine Pause und schaute uns an. „Aber weil du so oder so schon fast zum Team gehörst und du mit Angelina und Katie auch im Training so gut harmonierst, hole ich dich jetzt aus dem Reserveteam, Alicia. Wie wäre das?", beendete er seine Rede und schaute sie fragend an.

„Wie das wäre? Oliver, das wäre großartig!", Alicia sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er wurde rot im Gesicht und als ich schließlich ebenfalls aufsprang, drehte sie sich z mir um und wir hüpften zu zweit durch das Abteil. Oliver musste uns für völlig durchgeknallt halten. Aber er saß nur da und beobachtete uns mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Bis wir zu zweit auf in zustürzten und ihn erneut zu umarmten.

„Ja, also ich denke, du bist dann einverstanden?", fragte er zwischendurch.

„Ob ich einverstanden bin? Aber sicher doch!", rief Alicia.

„Gut. Dann gehe ich mal wieder. Ich melde mich, wenn wir das erste Training haben. Bis dann!", er verließ fluchtartig das Abteil und Alicia und ich prusteten los.

„Bye, bye, Brüderchen!" rief Leanne ihm noch hinterher.

Dann erinnerten wir uns wieder daran, was er gesagt hatte und jubelten noch eine Weile und hüpften durchs Abteil, bis wir völlig außer Atem waren. Aber das hielt uns auch nicht davon ab, weiter zu quatschen. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden und im Zug waren die Lichter angegangen. Ich schlief erneut ein und wurde ein paar Stunden später von jemandem erbarmungslos wachgerüttelt.

„Katie, komm schon. Wach auf, wir müssen uns umziehen. Wir kommen gleich an!", sagte eine sanfte Stimme und ich öffnete meine Augen. Ich schaute direkt in ein paar dunkelbraune Augen, die von wahnsinnig langen Wimpern umrahmt waren.

Angelina. Sie hatte die längsten Wimpern, die ich je gesehen hatte. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und noch schlaftrunken suchte ich meine Schuluniform aus meiner Tasche, zog mich um und stopfte Weste und Jeans zurück in meine Tasche. Auf dem Sitz gegenüber räkelte sich Luga und gähnte weit. Auch seine Augen sahen noch etwas schlaftrunken aus.

„Du siehst süß aus, wenn du noch müde bist, wie ein kleines Baby!", meinte Angelina und kniff mich in die Wange. Lachend wich sie meiner Hand aus, die gefährlich nahe an ihrem Kopf vorbei geflogen war.

Während wir noch alles zusammen räumten verlangsamte sich der Zug und kam schließlich geräuschvoll zum Stehen. In dem Moment kamen Fred, George und Lee in das Abteil und warfen einfach alle ihre Sachen in ihre Koffer. Wir drängten uns raus auf den Gang und zur nächsten Tür. Es entstand immer ein kleiner Stau und es dauerte etwas, bis man draußen war, aber schließlich hatten wir es geschafft und standen draußen in der kühlen Abendluft. In Schottland war es definitiv schon Frühherbst, zumindest so spät abends war es schon beinahe empfindlich kalt. Das merkte man auch an dem Nebel, der vom See her bis zum Bahnhof hinauf kroch und alles in ein geheimnisvolles Licht tauchte. Ich war einen Moment stehen geblieben, aber die Masse schob mich schließlich weiter auf den Bahnsteig hinaus, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Der Zug stieß weiße Dampfwolken aus, die die Scharen von Schülern verhüllten, die den Bahnsteig entlang strömten. Von links kam ein Licht von einer kleinen Laterne auf uns zu geschwebt, die jemand durch die Luft schwenkte.

Es war ein riesiger Mann mit dichtem Bart und Holzfäller-Outfit, der die ganze Zeit „Erstklässler zu mir. Erstklässler!" rief. Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Hagrid, Hogwarts' liebenswerter und etwas tollpatschiger Wildhüter. Als wir an ihm vorbei liefen lächelte ich ihn an und er zwinkerte mir freundlich zu. Er war wirklich sehr nett und drückte mal ein Auge zu, wenn er uns spätabends über die Ländereien stahlen, weil Oliver uns so lange draußen behalten hatten. Die meisten Gryffindors konnten ihn auch gut leiden, aber den Slytherins und ihren Eltern war er ein Dorn im Auge.

Neben dem kleinen Bahnhofshäuschen standen bereits die pferdelosen Kutschen bereit. Zusammen mit Angelina, Leanne, Alicia, den Zwillingen und Lee fuhr ich in einer der Letzten hoch zum Schloss. Luga zappelte in meinen Armen und ich freute mich schon, endlich anzukommen. Aber noch war das große Eisentor noch nicht zu sehen, was den Eingang auf die Ländereien bildete. Wir fuhren noch am See entlang, in dem sich der klare Nachthimmel widerspiegelte. Ganz am Ende, wo noch ein paar Lichter das Dorf Hogsmeade anzeigten, konnte man ungefähr 10 kleine Boote erkennen, die auf dem See schwammen. Die Erstklässler, die zusammen mit Hagrid den See überquerten.

Ich musste daran denken, wie es gewesen war, als ich in so einem Boot über den See gefahren war. Ich hatte mit Alicia und den Zwillingen zusammen in einem Boot gesessen und der See hatte hohe Wellen geschlagen, denn es tobte ein schrecklicher Sturm. Alicia und ich hatten uns nur an den Rand des Bootes gekrallt und waren kurz davor gewesen, seekrank zu werden. Fred und George hatten laut grölend mitten im Boot gestanden und sich prächtig amüsiert. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste ich lächeln. In diesem Moment fuhren wir durch das große Eisentor und wenige Minuten später hielten die Kutschen knirschen auf dem Kies des Vorhofes vor dem wuchtigen Eichenportal. Endlich zuhause!

Kaum hatten wir die Kutschentür geöffnet, sprang Luga von meinem Arm hinaus auf das Gelände. Aber ich erlaubte es ihm, schließlich war er keine normale Katze und er kannte sich hier ja aus. Mit hoch aufgestellten Ohren rannte er ins Gebüsch; wahrscheinlich hatte er schon die Spur einer Maus entdeckt. Wir stiegen die Stufen zu Portal hinauf und die großen Eichenflügel standen weit offen. Mr. Filch, der schäbige Hausmeister, stand mit seiner Katze _Mrs. Norris_ direkt neben der Tür. Er starrte jeden durchdringend an, als ob er uns nach Stinkbomben oder ähnlichem scannen wollte, was wir mit ins Schloss schmuggeln könnten. Schwatzend und lärmend schob sich die Masse weiter bis in die Große Halle, wo sie sich an die vier Haustische aufteilte. Ich folgte den anderen an den Gryffindortisch, dort saß ich immer zwischen Alicia und Angelina. Die Jungs hatten sich irgendwie anders hingesetzt, denn plötzlich saß mir Oliver gegenüber.

„Hey", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

„Hey", grüßte ich etwas verwirrt zurück.

Er schaute mich wieder mit _DEM_ Blick an. Dieser durchdringende Blick, der einem bis in die Seele drang. Das tat er immer. Er schaute mich an, fast ohne zu blinzeln. Ein intensiver Blick, unter dem einem heiß und kalt wurde. Ich hatte nur noch nicht herausgefunden, ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes war. Aber plötzlich wurde sein Blick irgendwie anders; seine Augen bekamen einen warmen Schein und blitzten. Das Licht des Feuers malte goldene Kreise auf sein Gesicht und die Haare und die Hälfte seines Gesichts lag im Schatten. Seine schokoladenbraunen Augen bekamen einen goldenen Schimmer. Mit anderen Worten, er sah einfach gut aus. Aber warum fiel mir das erst jetzt auf? Ich spürte, wie mir Hitze ins Gesicht kroch. Was sollte das? Seit wann hatte er so einen Effekt auf mich? Ich senkte meinen Blick und studierte meinen Teller.

In diesem Moment wurden alle still, denn die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten sich und McGonagall betrat mit den eingeschüchterten Erstklässlern die Halle. Sie lief mit festen Schritten voraus, die Schüler folgten ihr teils ängstlich umher schauend und mit staunenden, unsicheren Gesichtern. Viele deuteten nach oben an die Decke, die den Nachthimmel zeigte.

Aufmerksam beobachteten wir die Auswahlzeremonie, dabei war es jedes Jahr dasselbe: In alphabetischer Rheinfolge kamen die Erstklässler nach vorne und bekamen den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, der sie ihren Häusern zuteilte. Bis jetzt waren noch nicht viele neue Erstklässler in Gryffindor. Ein Mädchen mit buschigen, braunen Haaren, das neben Percy saß und sich bereits angeregt mit ihm unterhielt war die Einzige. Komisch.

„Potter, Harry!", rief McGonagall.

In der Halle wurde es totenstill und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Ich hörte Alicia neben mir amten, so still war es. Sogar Fred und George, die mit ihren goldenen Löffeln einen Schwertkampf ausgetragen hatten, waren zu Statuen erstarrt. Alle Blicke waren nach vorne gerichtet und jeder wollte sehen, wie er aussah. _Der Junge, der lebt_. Langsam löste sich ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Junge mit Brille aus der Menge der Erstklässler. Fast 250 Augenpaare folgten jedem seiner Schritte, bis er oben auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl saß. Immer noch wagte niemand zu atmen. Auch ihm rutschte der Sprechende Hut über die Augen und alle warteten gespannt auf die Antwort. Der alte Hut schien mit ihm zu diskutieren…aber schließlich kam er zu einem Ergebnis.

„GRYFFINDOR!", schrie er.

Wir sprangen alle auf, und klatschten und jubelten begeistert. Der Gryffindortisch war der lauteste von allen, was ja verständlich war. Fred und George sprangen auf und ab und schrieen die ganze Zeit: „Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!"

Als Fred und Georges kleiner Bruder Ron nach vorne musste, war er ganz weiß um die Nase. Er schluckte schwer und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. McGonagall setzte ihm den Sprechenden Hut auf, jedoch hatte dieser gerade seinen Kopf berührt rief er schon laut: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Wir klatschten. Erleichtert sprang Ron auf und rannte zu uns. Fred und George klopften ihm auf die Schulter, aber nicht ohne ihn komisch anzugrinsen. Er tat mir leid, bei diesen Brüdern…

Die Auswahl ging weiter, bis alle Erstklässler an ihrem Tisch saßen. Endlich erschien das Essen vor unserer Nase. In Muggelschulen hassten alle das Schulessen, doch hier war es einfach nur lecker und wir schlugen uns die Bäuche voll, zumindest die Jungs. Manchmal wunderte ich mich, ob ihr Magen doppelt so groß war, wie der der Mädchen. Ich war nach einem Teller schon voll und sie verdrückten drei. Wenn ich dann aufhörte zu essen, erntete ich nur komische Blicke von ihnen. Gut, ich war ein bisschen dünn. Als Kind hatte ich so eine Phase gehabt, in der ich einfach nichts mehr hatte essen wollen und ich war auch jetzt nicht der beste Esser, aber trotzdem! Heute konzentrierten sie sich Gott sei Dank mehr auf das Essen, als auf mich.

Als wir mit dem Dessert fertig waren, stand Dumbledore auf, um wie immer seine Willkommensrede zu halten. Wie üblich bestand sie aus einer Ermahnung, nicht den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten, keine Stinkbomben zu werfen und keine verbotenen Gegenstände zu besitzen, die auf Filchs verlängerter Liste standen. Neu war, dass wir den rechten Flügel des 3. Stocks nicht mehr betreten durften. Wir schauten uns alle fragend an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. Fred und George begannen sofort aufgeregt zu tuscheln. Danach beendete Dumbledore das Essen und wir wollten gerade aufstehen, als Oliver uns noch zurück rief.

„Ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass wir Samstag eine Trainingssession einlegen, so um 10 Uhr. Ich möchte einfach einmal sehen, wie ihr so in Form seid", sagte er zu Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina und mir.

Leise murmelnd stimmten wir zu und ließen uns dann von der Masse erst aus der Großen Halle hinaus und dann noch oben zum Gemeinschaftsraum schieben. Dort angekommen warteten wir auf jemanden, der das Passwort wusste und betraten schließlich den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Kamin brannte schon ein Feuer und Alicia, Angelina, die Zwillinge, Lee und ich setzten uns auf die Couch und die Sessel davor. Meine Gedanken verweilten noch immer bei Oliver. Wie kam es, dass ich mich neuerdings so für ihn interessiete? Ich war schließlich gerade dreizehn und er war bereits fünfzehn. Was sollte er denn schon an mir finden? Außer ein paar harschen Worten beim Training hatte er auch noch nicht wirklich mit mir gesprochen. Und trotzdem...Oliver Wood entwickelte sich zu einem Herzensbrecher und das Schlimmste war, dass ihm dies noch nicht einmal bewusst war.

Ich musste einen verträumten Blick auf dem Gesicht gehabt haben, denn in dem Moment spürte ich einen starken Schmerz in meinem linken Schienbein. Mein Kopf flog herum und ich schaute Leanne direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen und schaute mich fragend an. Ich grinste nur und schaute wieder weg. Nachdem wir eine halbe Stunde lang über dies und das gequatscht hatten, trennten wir uns und gingen ins Bett. Noch nie war ich so froh gewesen, wieder in meinem Bett zu liegen. Endlich wieder zuhause.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**So, das war nun das 2. Kapitel. Ich würde mich über etwas Feedback sehr freuen!!!**


End file.
